The Rescue
by koolkat21
Summary: When some bad guys kidnap Penny Parker, it's up to Macgyver to save her....Before he ends up in trouble as well. Note: SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! (Explanation inside). Chapter 9 now up!:-)
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is my first Macgyver fic, so please be open-minded! Thanks! :-)  
  
"Macgyver, you in there?! Mac?!!"  
  
Macgyver groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and slowly got up from the couch. He unlocked and answered the door and Peter Thorten quickly walked in.  
  
"Pete, whatever this is had better be important. I just got back from Zurich after a week's assignment with hardly any food and sleep, I'm sore, and cranky. The reason why I locked the door is so I wouldn't be disturbed. Now what is so important that you had to come pounding on my door so loudly and wake me up?!"  
  
Pete stood there a bit startled and slowly started to explain. "Uh, sorry, but we need you."  
  
"For what?" Mac said, pouring himself some juice.  
  
"Another assignment. in London."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, I JUST got back from the other one! No, I need some relaxation for awhile I'm sorry."  
  
"Mac, look, I know you just got back, but this is important. We have some information on a wanted felon there that could put him away for a long time and he found out and kidnapped.."  
  
"Who? Pete, tell me, who did he take?"  
  
Pete sighed. "Penny."  
  
Macgyver nearly choked on his juice. "Penny? OUR Penny? Penny Parker?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wait a minute, how on earth and why did he take her of all people?"  
  
"Well, she was coming to the office last night, and I guess he just grabbed her out of the parking lot. Figured that she must have known someone at the foundation since she was there. And he was right."  
  
Macgyver closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes. "Oh man. This week just keeps getting better and better. Allright, what time does my flight leave?"  
  
"Right away, Mac!"  
  
Macgyver turned towards the door and groaned when he saw Jack standing before him.  
  
"You hate me, don't you?" he said to Pete.  
  
"Uh, sorry, but we need a private plan. This guy has got too many connections and eyes and he would know what you were up to. We need to play this safe. For Penny's sake."  
  
Mac sighed. "Allright. You're right. Jack, it's good to see ya. Just give me a couple of minutes to get changed, okay?"  
  
"No problem, Mac. Your two loyal friends will wait here for ya!" he said, putting his arm around Pete.  
  
Pete gave him a look as Jack just smiled. "Please hurry, Macgyver."  
  
Macgyver nodded. "Sure thing. Friend." **  
  
"Macgyver? HEY MAC, YOU AWAKE?!"  
  
Macgyver woke with a start, and bumped his head on the ceiling.  
  
"Hey sleepy head, we're almost there," Jack said, carefully steering the plain.  
  
Macgyver glared at him. "Thanks for the warning."  
  
"No problem. So, what are we going to do to this guy anyway, Mac?"  
  
"We? What do you mean, we?"  
  
"Well hey, I flied you all the way over here, and Penny's my friend, too. I can't just sit back and do nothing!"  
  
"Oh, yes you can and you will. I'm doing this alone, Jack."  
  
"Aw, come on, Macgyver. Why do you always have to insist on being alone? You know, two minds are better than one."  
  
"That may be true for some people, Jack, but almost every time I've had you as a second mind, then it always ends up where I'm in trouble or something."  
  
"Aw come on you don't mean that. And besides, you said ALMOST every time. Come on, I've done some things right."  
  
"Look, Jack, all I want you to do is park the plain, and wait for me and Penny. It's that simple."  
  
"Uh, well I don't think that's going to work."  
  
"Oh, and why not, Jack?"  
  
"Because, we're nearly out of gas."  
  
"Nearly? How much is nearly?"  
  
"Oh about, uh, less than an inch off E."  
  
Mac sighed. He had to think of a way out of this. And fast.  
  
TBC. 


	2. An Unscheduled Landing

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever, lol, but I've had TOO many things going on, that I've barely been on here in weeks! But anyway, here's the new chapter, and sorry about the wait!:-)  
  
MacGyver groaned and rubbed his eyes. He could clearly remember the last time Jack had plan trouble. And how he ended up flying out of the plain after he had fixed the tire that wouldn't open. And here he was again.  
  
"Mac, come on, I know you, think of something!" Jack said.  
  
"Jack, need I remind you what happened the last time you had trouble with your plain? I ended up taking an unscheduled landing straight to the bottom!"  
  
"I know, know. And I've apologized for that. Just please, help."  
  
MacGyver sighed. "Allright, I'll go see what I can do."  
  
"Thanks Mac, you always were my savior."  
  
"Yeah, don't remind me."  
  
MacGyver made his way to the back and looked over the engine. He then ducked his head outside of the plain and looked it over, soon finding the problem.  
  
"Well, anything?" Jack called back.  
  
"Yeah, how long has that hole been there?"  
  
"What hole?"  
  
"Somehow you managed to puncture a hole in the gas gage and now we don't have any gas!"  
  
"Well can't you put something over it or something?"  
  
"Jack, it wouldn't do any good. We have no gas!"  
  
"Yeah, no kiddin'!" Jack said in a panic.  
  
The plan then started to go down fast, as Jack frantically tried to do everything he could.  
  
"We're goin' down, Mac!" he shouted.  
  
"Quick, your parachute! We still have time!"  
  
"I don't have a parachute!"  
  
"What do you mean you don't have a parachute?!"  
  
"Well, the last one I had-"  
  
"Let me guess, got a hole in it?"  
  
"Well... Yeah. And I never got around to getting a new one."  
  
Mac sighed. "Allright, fine, just hang on to me, then."  
  
"Uh, Mac?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think we have time!"  
  
Suddenly the plain kept getting closer and closer to the bottom... Until it crashed, sending Jack and MacGyver flying all over. They then crashed suddenly, and all was quiet.  
  
"Ohhh... MacGyver, you allright?" Jack said, sitting up.  
  
He then proceeded is way over to MacGyver, and found him lying still on his side.  
  
"Oh my god! Mac, Mac!" He slowly turned him over, and found a big gash on his forehead. "Oh my god! Mac, can you hear me? Mac wake up! Mac?"  
  
TBC.. 


	3. Finding the Bad Guys

Note: Thanks to Iz for the reviews!! You've kept me going!!:-)  
  
"Mac! Mac, wake up!!" Jack said, shaking him. "Oh man, I've killed him! Pete's going to kill me, too when he finds out! Oh, man, what do I do?"  
  
"Ohhhh..."  
  
"MacGyver? You're alive!!"  
  
MacGyver groaned and slowly sat up holding his head. "Yeah, but barely."  
  
"Well hey, barely is good enough for me, pal!" Jack said hitting him on the back.  
  
MacGyver gave Jack a look. " Jack, I'm going to try and say this nicely... DON'T TOUCH ME!!"  
  
"Whoa, uh, yeah, sorry Mac. I guess you're still kind of sore from the crash. Huh, literally!" Jack replied laughing.  
  
MacGyver turned and gave Jack and annoyed look, which made Jack close his mouth real fast.  
  
"Uh, sorry MacGyver. I won't talk anymore."  
  
"I'd appreciate that, Jack."  
  
They both stayed silent for a few minutes, while MacGyver gathered his things, prompting Jack to suddenly break the silence.  
  
"So uh, you're still going through with this, huh?"  
  
"Yes, Jack, I am."  
  
"Well, don't you think you should wait? I mean, you could have a concussion or something."  
  
"Jack, I'm fine. Look, I have this all planned out, so please, let me do this my way! Okay?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Well what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"  
  
"Fix the plain."  
  
"WHAT?! Are you kidden' me?"  
  
MacGyver patted Jack on the back. "No, Jack, I'm not. I know you can do it. And if you don't, then I'll have to kill you myself, got it?"  
  
"Uh, sure thing, Mac. Don't worry, I'll figure something out!"  
  
"Good man!" MacGyver responded, walking towards the path of the estate where Penny was. **  
  
About an hour later, MacGyver made it to the house. He peeked out from behind a tree and saw a very large mansion, almost like a castle, right before his very eyes.  
  
"Not too shabby," he said, looking around. "Should be easy to break into... That is, once I get rid of mister sunshine over there."  
  
He looked around some more, and saw that there was only one guard in front. Not a problem, for MacGyver of course.  
  
MacGyver put his thinking to the test and looked around, soon finding that mother nature good be very helpful in this ordeal. He grabbed some rocks, ducked behind the tree, and started throwing. That suddenly got the guard's attention, and with gun drawn out, he made his way towards them. When he got to the spot he looked around, but suddenly met with MacGyver's fist on his face, and fell to the ground in an instant. MacGyver then grabbed some rope out of his bag and tied the guard's hands and feet together, then took out his trusty duct tape and put a piece over his mouth.  
  
"Stay put now, ya hear?" MacGyver said, picking up his bag and running towards the house.  
  
When he finally made his way to the house, he nelt down and peeked through a window, soon seeing three guys talking to Penny who was tied in a chair.  
  
"Now we know you must know someone at the phoenix foundation, Ms. Parker. So obviously you know who has the evidence against me."  
  
Penny sighed. "Look, I told you a million times I don't know anything! I was just visiting uh... My husband! He's been late so many nights in a row, so I just wanted to surprise him. And he never tells me anything about his work. I don't even really know what he does. Honest!"  
  
"How do I know if I can believe you or not?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Look, why don't you just call my husband. He'll tell you!"  
  
"And who might that be?"  
  
"Uh..." she then turned her head and suddenly saw MacGyver peeking through the window. " MacGyver!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Uh... My husband's name. It's MacGyver."  
  
"MacGyver, eh? Allright, fine. Aiden?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Call the phoenix foundation and talk to this MacGyver, will you?"  
  
"Certainly, sir."  
  
"Uh, wait!" Penny screamed. "He's not there. I mean, he went away on business this week. You see he left this morning. That's also part of the reason why I went there last night, so I could do something romantic with him before I left. It's the truth! Look just call his boss, instead. Peter Thornton. He'll tell you."  
  
MacGyver sighed, and suddenly got up to move, when he accidentally knocked over a vase and broke it.  
  
"What was that?! Aiden, Michael, go check it out. And if you find it's an intruder, kill him."  
  
"Yes, sir," they both replied, walking out with their guns ready.  
  
"Oh, no," Penny said silently to herself. "MacGyver!"  
  
TBC... 


	4. The same old MacGvyerisms

The two men quietly made their way outside, guns in hands, ready to shoot whatever was in their way.  
  
"Hey, I have a better idea," Aiden said. "If we split up it'll be faster. You go that way, and I'll go this way."  
  
"Got it!" Michael said, running in the other direction.  
  
He slowly walked around the house, looking all around. He knew that the people at the Phoenix Foundation were pretty good at getting people out of jams, and knew that someone was probably sent to get Penny. But he was going to make sure to stop whoever it was. That was a promise.  
  
He kept walking, when suddenly he heard a noise, which prompted him to turn around and shoot his gun into the air- but soon having it land on the ground when MacGyver came jumping off the roof on top of him. He then picked him up and gave him one swift punch, sending him to the ground.  
  
"Allright, one down, two more to go," Mac said, as he tied up Aiden.  
  
He suddenly felt a cold barrel on the back of his neck, followed by a click. "Wrong. We're now the ones with two more to take down."  
  
MacGyver swallowed hard, and slowly got up. "Aw, come on. Let's just say we be nice to each other? World piece has gotta start somewhere."  
  
"Shut up and keep walking!"  
  
They then walked around the house and inside, going into the same room Penny and the other guy were before. "I got him boss. An intruder. Probably from the Phoenix Foundation."  
  
"I thought I told you to kill any intruders, you idiot!"  
  
"I was, but I figured if it was someone from the Phoenix Foundation that we could use him to get the evidence we need back."  
  
The other man scratched his chin and nodded. "Yes, perhaps we can. Allright, what is your name?"  
  
"Uh, Ma-"  
  
"Uh, Mannie!" Penny interrupted.  
  
MacGyver looked at her strangely as she gave him a trust-me look.  
  
"Mannie? What kind of a guy is named Mannie?"  
  
MacGyver stood there for a moment, not sure what to say. "Uh... It's my grandfather's name. Very old. But uh, you can call be Man, or whatever."  
  
"I see. Well, I don't know what to do with you yet, so take, Mannie and Ms. Parker down to the cellar and lock them in until I figure something out."  
  
"Sure thing, boss. Come on, let's go!"  
  
He then led MacGyver and Penny to the cellar, soon pushing both of them in there, and locking it behind them.  
  
MacGyver then looked at Penny, a weird look on his face. "Mannie?"  
  
Penny shrugged. "Well, I already told them that you were my husband and that MacGyver was your name and that you were out of town. I couldn't let them know I lied to them."  
  
"Penny, why on earth would you tell them that?"  
  
"Well, they asked who I was visiting, I said my husband, then they wanted to call you, but I saw you outside, so I told them you weren't there, and then when I saw you I accidentally said your name so I told them that was my husband's name."  
  
MacGyver stood there, not knowing what to say next. "W- Penny!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to."  
  
MacGyver sighed. "I know, Penny, I know. Look let's get out of here."  
  
"Well, how?"  
  
"Well, I don't know yet, give me a minute."  
  
He then looked around and saw a big barrel, a wheelbarrow, and lighter fluid. "They almost make it too easy," he said, gathering all of them.  
  
"Why, what are you doing, MacGyver?"  
  
"You'll see. Help me position this in front of the wall."  
  
"Well, why not the door?"  
  
"Because, that was the way we came in. We want out. Totally out. And if I'm not mistaken, this wall leads to the outside."  
  
"Well, okay, I trust you."  
  
"Well, that's good to know."  
  
They both positioned it in front of the wall, quietly, and accurately, he then took the wheels off the wheelbarrow and took the shoelaces off his shoes and tied the wheels on the barrow by tying it around the top of the barrel. MacGyver then took his knife and made a slight hole in the back of it. He then took some paper and rolled out flat and looked around. He suddenly saw a rifle and grabbed it. He opened it and some bullets fell out. He then took his knife and managed to stab the bullets open, dumping the gunpowder onto the paper, then rolling the paper up and sticking it in the hole. He then took the lighter fluid and poured it on the end, then looked around. "You got a lighter?"  
  
Penny searched her pockets. "No. I had one in my purse, but they took it away from me."  
  
MacGyver looked around and saw a couple of small rocks in the corner from a hole in the corner leading to the outside, took them and started rubbing them together near the paper and soon a spark erupted and lit the paper on fire.  
  
"Get back!" MacGyver said, running and hiding behind something along with Penny.  
  
They then waited a few minutes and suddenly it exploded and crashed through the wall. They both got up and ran through the wall.  
  
"Wow, you're smart, MacGyver! I couldn't think of half of the stuff you do," Penny said.  
  
"Aw sure you could, just takes a little creativity," he replied as they ran.  
  
"Yeah, if I had that, then I wouldn't need you to come rescue me every time."  
  
Suddenly their ears rang from a loud gunshot and seconds later they both fell to the ground, neither one of them moving.  
  
TBC... 


	5. The Grass is Always Redder

"I think I got them, boss!" Aiden shouted.  
  
"Good. Now bring both of them inside," he replied, smugly grinning to himself.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"MacGyver? Are you allright?" Penny whispered, still lying on the ground.  
  
MacGyver groaned. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
MacGyver then tried to move, but suddenly felt a hot sharp pain in his abdomen, which prompted him to scream out in pain.  
  
Penny gasped and suddenly noticed a trail of blood escaping the side of him and turning the brightly green grass a shade of red. "Oh my god! MacGyver! You're hurt!"  
  
MacGyver's face scrunched up as he took one painful breath in after another. "Aw, it's not so bad... I think."  
  
"Oh no, but you're wrong, my friend. Because once we get through with you, it will be bad," Aiden said sneaking up behind them.  
  
"Hey! You shot him! How could you do that?!" Penny said, standing up.  
  
"Because I wasn't about to let either one of you get away. Now come with me or you're going to get shot as well."  
  
"Why don't you make me you big piece of poop!!"  
  
Aiden chuckled slightly and looked at MacGyver. "Is she always this cute?"  
  
Penny's mouth dropped. "Hey! I'm not cute! I'm mean! You jerk!"  
  
She then slapped him across the face, prompting him to go after her angrily. MacGyver suddenly got a bolt of energy and stood up between them, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"Hold it! Don't touch her!"  
  
"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it tough guy?"  
  
"Look, all I'm saying is to leave her alone. It's me you want."  
  
"You've got that right," he replied, giving a swift punch where MacGyver was shot.  
  
Penny gasped again, as MacGyver stood there a few moments, not moving. His face started sweating and turned pale as he held on to his stomach. It was then that he felt the ground come upon him and Penny shout out his name before he lapsed into darkness. **  
  
"MacGyver? Can you hear me? MacGyver?"  
  
MacGyver slowly opened his eyes and Penny soon came into focus, though not real clear. "Mmmmmm... Penny?"  
  
"Shhh... Don't talk. Everything will be allright."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In another room downstairs somewhere. Although I don't think we can get out of this one. It's bare. What kind people live in a house with a bare room?"  
  
MacGyver slightly groaned as he moved himself into a more semi comfortable position. "Well, people like this, that's for sure."  
  
"Oh, MacGyver. I'm so sorry I got you into this. This is all my fault."  
  
"Penny, it's not your fault. You're totally innocent. If anyone's at fault it's me."  
  
"No way. Not you, MacGyver. You're not that kind of man."  
  
"Well... Thanks. I'm glad you noticed."  
  
"So how do we get out of here?"  
  
"Well, I- AH!!"  
  
Penny immediately ran to MacGyver's side as he clutched to his side with a pained look on his face. "Oh, no. Hang on, MacGyver, I'll think of something," she stated, holding his head and wiping the strands of hair away from his sweaty face.  
  
"Nope, sorry, thinking time is up," Aiden replied, walking in along with his boss.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do to us?" Penny replied.  
  
"Kill you, plain and simple."  
  
"No," Aiden's boss replied. "Not yet. You follow my orders."  
  
"Your orders? No, sorry, but I call the shots now... Literally."  
  
Penny suddenly screamed as she watched Aiden shoot his boss and he landed on the floor with blood surrounding him.  
  
"You killed him!!" Penny shouted.  
  
"I know. And now I'm going to kill both of you," he said pointing the gun at MacGyver's head. "Say good-bye to your friend."  
  
Penny then covered her ears and screamed as a single shot echoed throughout the room.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Hanging On

Note: Sorry for the long wait, I've had so many things going on it ain't even funny! But anyways, thanks for the reviews, and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long! Enjoy!!:-)  
  
Penny opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She didn't see Aiden in front of her, but instead saw.Pete?  
  
"Pete?! My god, what are you doing here?!"  
  
He sighed and turned the safety back on his gun he was holding, which had shot Aiden dead. "Jack called and said that the plane had crashed, and that it had been two days since he last saw MacGyver. And I knew that usually meant trouble, and obviously I was right."  
  
Penny let out a big sigh of relief. "Well thank god you came when you did, or we would've had holes throughout us with those guns they had!"  
  
Pete looked at her strangly, then knelt down by MacGyver. "Uh, right. MacGyver, are you all right?"  
  
MacGyver groaned slightly and nodded. "Yeah, just peachy, Pete."  
  
"What happened to him?" Pete asked, growing concerned with how weak his best friend looked.  
  
"Well, we were trying to escape, and right when we did, someone just plan shot at us and he got MacGyver! You've got to help him, Peter! Please! He saved my life!"  
  
Pete nodded. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just take deep breaths, MacGyver. You'll be all right, I promise you."  
  
MacGyver slightly nodded as he held on to his best friend's hand. "Thanks, Pete. You always were a problem solver."  
  
"Yeah, but never as good as you, my friend."  
  
"Aw, I wouldn't say that," Mac said, grinning.  
  
Pete smiled, as he struggled to keep the tears back. For with each weak breath, and the sight of how much blood he was losing, they threatened to fall. But he couldn't let him see him like that. He had to stay calm if he had any chance of saving MacGyver's life.  
  
"Okay, Penny, take my jacket and put it on MacGyver's wound, applying immediate pressure."  
  
Penny took his jacket and nodded. "No problem. Oh, hang in there MacGyver!"  
  
MacGyver hesitated a moment and replied in a weak voice. "I'll try my hardest."  
  
Pete swallowed hard, composing himself as he looked out side the room. "Okay, we're clear, come on, let's move before anyone else spots us!"  
  
Penny nodded in agreement and together, her and Pete supported MacGyver as he struggled to move. They finally made it to the door but stopped when they heard a crash.  
  
Pete drawed his gun with his free hand, and looked around the corner, soon seeing a form of a man in the room. He and Penny moved MacGyver back into the room, Pete then looking outside the door. "All right, come and get us you son of a bitch," he replied waiting behind the door.  
  
The person then walked in slowly, as Pete drew his gun and turned the safety off.  
  
TBC. 


	7. Getting theIntruder?

As Pete stayed behind the wall with gun in hand, the figure moved closer and closer making him tense up. But he was willing to do whatever he could to save his best friend no matter what the cost. MacGyver had been there several times for Pete, so Pete was going to be there for him whenever the opportunity called for it. And this defiantly called for it.  
  
"Allright, look, whoever you are, we're not afraid of you. So come out and show your face!" Pete called out to the mysterious intruder.  
  
"Aw come on, Pete, is a gun really... mm... necessary?" MacGyver asked in between shallow breaths.  
  
Pete cringed at the sound of his best friend, and nodded. "No, but at least I can scare them a little."  
  
"Scare who?"  
  
Pete suddenly turned around at the sound of a man's voice behind him and knocked him to the ground, soon hearing a plea of protest. "Whoa, whoa, Pete! It's me!"  
  
Pete sighed heavily when he saw none other than Jack lying on the floor in front of him. "Jack?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"What? Am I not welcome into your little adventures or something? I mean, come on, I was feeling pretty bored for awhile there."  
  
"Well what happened to the plane?" Penny asked.  
  
"Fixed and ready to go! Now all I need is three passengers and we'll be rarin' to go! So wh- hey Mac, what's with the lyin' on the floor gag? You're not bleeding or anything ar- oh. I guess you are. Wait a minute! You're bleedin'! What happened?!"  
  
"Oh, you know me, Jack... Bullets love me," Mac stated weakly.  
  
Jack looked down towards Pete's gun in his hand. "Oh my god, you shot Mac?!"  
  
"No, silly! Pete would never do that! That dead guy over there did!" Penny said.  
  
"Oh," Jack replied with a sick look on his face. "Okay. Just checkin'."  
  
Pete rolled his eyes along with a sigh, and made his way over to MacGyver, who by now was looking worse than Pete had ever seen him in all the time they knew each other. "Ready to go, MacGyver?"  
  
"Ready as ever, Pete," he replied in a weak voice.  
  
As Pete blinked to hold his tears back, he silently nodded and motioned for Jack to come to his side. "Allright, now on three we're going to lift you up, MacGyver, and help you walk to the plane."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Lead the way."  
  
Jack scratched his head and shook it uncertainly. "Aw, I don't know, Pete."  
  
"About what, Jack?" Pete replied.  
  
"Shouldn't we call for help, instead? I mean, he looks like if we try to even sit him upright he could collapse like a potato."  
  
"Look, Jack, we don't have time to call for help. And who knows who else could be here? He could wind end dead if we wait here. No, our best bet is to get him on that plane and get him to the nearest hospital there is!"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Penny, what's wrong?!" Pete said, immediately aiding her side.  
  
"We may be too late all ready!"  
  
"Well, why's that?" Jack asked with a confused look.  
  
"Because MacGyver's not breathing, that's why!"  
  
TBC... 


	8. A Race Against Time

Note: I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating for a while and thank you to all of you who stuck with the story. I've had so many things going on lately with college and work, that I hardly have any free time anymore. But from now on, I'll manage to find some, and update a lot quicker. So thanks again, here's the next chapter and hopefully I can update within a few days to a week!:-) Enjoy!! **  
  
Pete stopped suddenly at Penny's outburst and tried to remain calm as his heart suddenly dropped to his knees in worry. "Not breathing?! What do you mean he's not breathing?!"  
  
"Oh contraire, my lady," Jack replied as he kneeled next to MacGyver. "He's just unconscious from losing so much blood and has a very week pulse, so he's breathing just not real strongly, and looking over him, it seems that we may only have about two hours before he bleeds to death."  
  
Penny nodded. "Oh, well good then."  
  
"Since when are you a medical expert?" Pete stated.  
  
"Aw come on, Pete, I've been through everything with you and Mac, need I say more?"  
  
"No, look, let's just hurry allright?"  
  
"You read my mind!"  
  
Pete sighed as he got behind one end of MacGyver, and Jack the other, and carefully followed Penny out of the room. "How far to the plane, Jack?"  
  
"About a half hour, if we hurry."  
  
"Well fine then, let's do!" **  
  
About twenty-five minutes later they all made their way towards the plane, with no signs of MacGyver being conscious. Out of breath but focused on getting their best friend to a hospital, Pete and Jack carefully laid MacGyver onto the floor of the plane, as Penny followed and sat down next him.  
  
"Okay, time to fly away," Jack said getting into the plane.  
  
"Look, Jack, I want you to fly safely but please hurry."  
  
"Don't worry Pete, MacGyver as been there for all three of us countless times. Now it's our turn to be there for him. And I'll do it no matter what I have to do."  
  
"Even trying to fight me off?"  
  
Jack and Pete froze and turned their heads slowly, soon finding themselves staring at Michael with a gun in his hand. "Who are you?" Pete replied. "What do you want with us?"  
  
"The evidence you have. I want it, or your friend here won't even be able to make it to the hospital."  
  
"But your boss is already dead, I thought the evidence was against him?" Penny stated.  
  
"Oh believe me sweetheart, it affects me as well. So hand it to me or your friend dies, along with the rest of you. And since you made me wait so long, you have only thirty seconds," he responded, turning of the safety of the gun and pointing it towards MacGyver's head. "So what's it going to be gentleman? Letting me go, or letting your friend die?"  
  
TBC... 


	9. An Evil Plan

Note: I am SOOOOOO sorry I have taken this long to update!! I've had a lot of things going on and a bit of writer's block, and I guess I just sort of lost track of updating this. But I finally made myself sit down and write the next chapter, because now I feel inspired after having watched many MacGyver episodes within the past few weeks. So anyway, hope you enjoy and I promise I will try to update a lot sooner with this and get it wrapped up ASAP!! So I hope you all have a Happy Easter, and enjoy!!:-) **  
  
Pete held his hands up in protest. "Now hold on a minute! Look at him. He's already dying! And by you delaying us, there's a good chance that he will die! So why the need to shoot him?"  
  
Michael smirked. "Because he will be dead by my hand. Now hand it over!"  
  
"No! Just leave us alone!" Penny screamed.  
  
"Sorry, no can do. That evidence is about as important has a human life... Perhaps Mr. MacGyver's here?"  
  
Michael then positioned the gun once again on MacGyver's head, jamming it hard against it, and grinned. "Say bye-bye!"  
  
"WAIT!!" Pete screamed.  
  
"What's the matter, Mr. Thornton? Second thoughts?"  
  
"All right, we'll get you the evidence, but it's back at the Phoenix Foundation."  
  
"Aw that's too bad. I can't do that. Sorry."  
  
"What? Why not?" Jack asked.  
  
"Because, I'm not stupid! It could be a trap!"  
  
Pete shook his head. "No, please, you don't understand? MacGyver is my best friend; he's like family to me. Do you really think I would jeopardize his life by tricking you?"  
  
"We would do anything for MacGyver," Penny agreed.  
  
"That's right, because he's always been there for us. We would never want to let him down," Jack included.  
  
"Well why this is all very touching and such, I still can't take the risk."  
  
"But you're being totally unreasonable! You're not even giving us a chance to help him! Please, there's gotta be something!!" Pete pleaded.  
  
"Okay, fine. Have someone bring it here. If I don't have it within two hours, then he's dead."  
  
He then got a remote control device out of his jacket and pressed a button. "And just to make sure you meet your deadline, here's a little encouragement. I've attached wires all around the plan as you can see-"  
  
"I thought this looked a bit unusual," Jack stated looking around.  
  
"Yes well, one push of this button and you all are first going to be electrocuted, and then so there's no other evidence against me, I've also attached twelve pounds of dynamite to the bottom of the plan. And I've attached a solid lock outside the door. And with MacGyver out cold, I doubt if you will be able to get out. And if you do, I'll shoot you dead myself."  
  
Pete's fists clenched with frustration and rage, a light bulb suddenly going off in his head. "Wait a minute, how did you know about MacGyver being that smart?"  
  
Michael turned the other way, removing his mustache, beard, and wig. "Because, Peter, we all go way back," he replied turning around, with an evil grin on his face.  
  
Pete's eyes widened suddenly. "Murdoc!!"  
  
TBC... 


End file.
